pinkpantherfandomcom-20200214-history
Punkin
Punkin is one of the main characters in Pink Panther and Sons. He is a dim-witted stuffed panther cub who is the member of The Rainbow Panthers and likes playing baseball with the Panthers, especially his best friend Anney O'Gizmo. He wears a light blue baseball cap and a light blue long-sleeved sweater. Rainbow panthers at the circus.jpg Rainbow panthers watching bumpo falling.jpg Rainbow panthers cheer for bumpo.jpg Rainbow panthers realize that rottley is a rotten person.jpg Murfel says we're doomed.jpg Murfel says we're doomed 2.jpg Rainbow panthers and bumpo near a truck.jpg Rainbow panthers and bumpo near the store.jpg Rainbow panthers and bumpo at the store.jpg Rainbow panthers at the fountain.jpg Rainbow panthers and bumpo near the city hall.jpg Rainbow panthers near the city hall.jpg Rainbow panthers cheer for bumpo 2.jpg Punkin attempts to take murfel a snapshot.jpg Scared murfel.jpg Punkin thinks that murfel has invisiblity.jpg Rainbow panthers laugh at an awkward murfel.jpg Rainbow panthers at the forest.jpg Rainbow panthers begin to hike.jpg Rainbow panthers walking in the bridge.jpg Rainbow panthers glared at panky.jpg Pinky is unable to find panky.jpg Punkin decides to join the rainbow panthers to search for panky.jpg Rainbow panthers watch murfel rolling.jpg Rainbow panthers fall into the pond.jpg Rainbow panthers get wet in the pond.jpg Rainbow panthers attempt to split up while searching for panky.jpg Pinky and punkin approach a bear cave.jpg Punkin enter a bear cave.jpg Punkin sees that a snapshot works.jpg Punkin sees a bear.jpg Punkin runs off in a panic.jpg Punkin runs from a bear.jpg Pinky and punkin run from a bear.jpg Pinky and punkin run from a bear 2.jpg Pinky and punkin approach the tree.jpg Pinky and punkin climb the tree.jpg Pinky and punkin sitting on a tree branch.jpg Punkin says we're doomed.jpg Pinky asks punkin to gave him a sandwich.jpg Pinky throws a sandwich onto a bear's head.jpg Pinky tells punkin to get pink panther to help them.jpg Pinky tells punkin to get pink panther to help them 2.jpg Punkin agrees to do so.jpg Punkin awkwardly smiles at us.jpg Punkin notices the warning sign.jpg Punkin forgots how to swim.jpg Punkin yells for help.jpg Punkin grabs the rope.jpg Pinky pulls the rope with punkin grabbing it.jpg Punkin grabs the rope 2.jpg An eagle rescues punkin.jpg Instead of falling down i fell up.jpg Panky with punkin and eagles.jpg Panky with punkin and eagles 2.jpg Haunted Howl - 02.jpg Pink Enemy - 08.jpg|"It was Pinky. He just wanted to know it was me." Panky Encounters - 06.jpg|"Yeah, Murfel, I can't wait to try new Boffo Pops cereal either." Panky Encounters - 07.jpg Chatta and punkin with master graystripe.jpg Rainbow panthers glared at master graystripe.jpg Rainbow panthers with master graystripe.jpg Rainbow panthers celebrate with master graystripe.jpg Joking Genie - 07.jpg Pankys Pet - 04.jpg Pankys Pet - 05.jpg Insanity Claus - 04.jpg Insanity Claus - 06.jpg Panky Angels 03.jpg Rainbow panthers at arabia.jpg Rainbow panthers covered by fallen tent.jpg Pink Panther and Sons Sticker Fun.jpg Pink Carnival 1.jpg Lunchbox - 07.jpg Lunchbox - 13.jpg Lunchbox - 17.jpg Shrinky Dinks - 002.jpg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Pink Panther and Sons